Razer (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)
Razer is a character from The Green Lanterns: The Animated Series who started as an antagonist turning Anti-Hero and later nearly became the main protagonist. He is voiced by Jason Spisak. Personality and Traits A soldier on his home world, Razer was part of a band of militiamen seeking to out the corrupt warlords who periodically raided their villages. One day, Razer returned home from battle to discover his beloved Allana had been murdered while he'd been away. Overcome with grief and self-loathing, Razer could not resist the power of the Red Power Ring that found him and was inducted into the Red Lantern Corps. Presumably, Razer was once a peaceful man before his involvement with the Red Lanterns. Though he was very protective of his wife Ilana and his planet, it is presumed that he had high respect for others but he was willing to fight when someone threatened to harm them. After losing his beloved wife, he became a Red Lantern, allowing evil within to take over and becoming ruthless with rage. However, even in this state, he did seem to have some moral conscience, as he questioned Zilius Zox and Atrocitus about their methods of killing, and hesitated before attempting to kill Shiyr Rev. Razer rose quickly, some might say too quickly, through the ranks of the Red Lanterns and soon held a place of honor at Atrocitus' side alongside Zilius Zox. Atrocitus sent Razer and Zilius on a mission to kill Frontier Green Lanterns in preparation for an oncoming invasion of their forces into Guardian Space.At this point in time, Razer had been a Red Lantern for at the lowest a few months. Razer had became knowledgeable of both Zilius Zox and the Red Lantern leader Atrocitus. He interrupted Zilius Zox while he was torturing a Green Lantern named M'Ten. He questioned his actions and was told to take his opinions to Atrocitus by Zilius as he murdered the Green Lantern. Razer finds Zilius Zox very annoying yet loyal to the Red Lanterns, but only because he wanted to suck up to Atrocitus. Razer accompanied Zilius Zox to murder Shyir Rev. However, the two were unable to succeed in their objective as two Green Lanterns by the names of Hal Jordan and Kilowog came to their comrade's aid. Razer is very sharp-witted and intelligent. He happened to be smarter than all the other Red Lanterns, and was most likely the voice of reason, due to the rest being mindlessly aggressive. Even after joining the Interceptor Crew, Razer still happens to discuss the strategies in a more complex way than Hal and Kilowog. Razer is a bluntly respectable and honest individual. He will speak his mind at all cost, no matter if it might sound harsh. He is also extremely hotheaded, aggressive, and opprobrious when being angered. However, Razer learned to control his anger later in the show when Hal Jordan, Aya and Kilowog came to take him back to the Interceptor Crew. He also became a nicer person, and even opened up to the team. Appearance Razer is a tall, slender, human-like alien with a pale white skin tone and black tattooed markings on his face. He has blue eyes and wears a red helmet with two horns protruding from it. When in his Red Lantern outfit, he wears black leggings, red boots and gloves. In civilian form, he wears a dark gray tunic with long black sleeves and a belt bearing a Volkregian symbol on it. Trivia * Green Lantern: The Animated Series was stated to be made for Razer. * Atrocitus being more evil in this series was aimed to make Razer a likeable character in comparison. * Razer's is very similar to Shadow the Hedgehog. They're both very powerful and acknowledged as a threat. They both lost someone that meant a lot to them which caused them to follow a path of depression and anger for a great amount of time, (Razer; Illana, Shadow; Maria) But both ended up seeing things in a different light over time and put the past behind them. They both act grumpy and anti-social, but still care about others. They both served an evil overlord at first due to believing that the villain simply wanted to help them (Shadow; Black Doom. Razer; Atrocitus) but redeemed themselves after discovering that all they did was to use them to do horrible things like destroying planets. They also both feel guilty for deaths of innocents that they failed to prevent. * Razer's role in the series is similar to Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. Both are very bitter and hateful, and started out as galactic planet destroyers, but had their own sympathetic motivation to it, and both were manipulated by their leader, who secretly destroyed their home planet. At first, they were teaming up with the heroes, and by time turned good in the process, as well as they started to fall in love with one of them. * Razer is also similar to Hro Talak. Noble warriors who take little pleasure for their actions, but have no other choice, until they redeem themselves. They are also rather extremist, despite their good intentions. However, they manage to redeem themselves after showing a side of remorse. Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Right-Hand Category:Vigilante Category:Rogues Category:Aliens Category:Hero's Lover Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Nihilists Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:In Love Category:Inconclusive Category:Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Protective Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists